


Death Eaters Lust

by deaddarkness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome - M/M/M, spell wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddarkness/pseuds/deaddarkness
Summary: Barty Crouch Jnr had been Regulus Black first love though the moment that Regulus finds out that Barty is bidding for another Syltherins attention things get intense.





	

Death Eaters Lust

Severus Snape x Barty Crouch Jnr X Regulus Black

It was a wintery day outside the school of magic Hogwarts, where young budding wizards and witches are taken to learn their skills and how to use them for good. There are some who see the dark side to the magic, Tom Riddle a boy who Dumbledore wasn’t aware at the time he taken the young boy from the orphanage and brought him into the school, without knowing his true destiny to become one of the most powerful evil wizards of all time. Tom Riddle and begun to gave disciples for his clan the death eaters amongst them was Severus Snape and Barty Crouch Jnr. Severus young tall boy with a mop of black wavy hair and large empty dark eyes would often glance over at Barty Crouch Jnr who was the opposite light blonde hair and blue eyes, his face was dusted with freckles as Snape’s face remained clear of any sort of blemishes. While Snape stuck with his band of Slytherins he hated running into the marauders of Gryffindor.

There were times where Severus would find a tree and hope he can read in piece though he was preyed upon by James potter and his friends. He hated it and that hatred was developed more when his first only love Lily had become James potters girlfriend. It hurt Snape so much, though he wasn’t aware that Barty had often been in hiding admiring him silently. Barty had been a loner though he stuck with his house friends for protection whilst he may be bit of show off sometimes though he wished he had intelligence of the others. As the snow fell outside the study hall windows everyone was busy pencilling away in their books Barty managed to sit next to Snape who didn’t mind him much at all, at least it was Tom who often sat nearby often glancing up at them.

Tom did have some pull towards the broody wizard boy, who he doesn’t ever want to surpass him at all he needed Severus to remain below him along with his followers, Though Snape would turn and see Barty smiling at him Snape would stare at him though he felt the subtle brush of a hand against his thigh then Barty would close his book and get up. The teacher took his book as he left Snape decided whether to follow Tom did look up yet Snape curiosity was getting to him so he notice the blonde had stopped nearby the door waiting for him. After giving his book in he headed out of the room into the hall to face the blonde. 

“What is the meaning of this?”

Barty couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed he been mulling over the feelings he has towards the boy, Snape stared at him as Barty couldn’t form any words.

“Look don’t touch me or anything”

Snape would give him a gently forceful push before he walked away as he watched him disappear into the darkness. There was a shuffle of feet as study hall finished and familiar face came into Barty’s view Regulus Black, he too he felt for though much to Barty’s surprise was pulled away by him down the hall way. It seems Regulus wondering what Barty was up to leaving early.

“What’s going on? I saw you leave early and then Snape followed you?”

“Regulus, I want to get something straight I have a confession to make. As much as I like you, can’t help but feel something towards Severus”  
Regulus Black had grown attached to Barty ever since they met the fact that Barty was now eyeing off another boy had him feeling jealous and slight anger. He let Barty go as the blonde watched him walk away leaving him. Barty bit his lip he didn’t want to lose his boy friend over this, he ran after Regulus and grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into a dark corner away from the busy hall way.

“Don’t leave me please”

“How you expect me to feel after you attempted to flirt with Snape and he turned you down. Clearly you’re infatuated with him”

“I can’t help it. You being popular with everyone being the quiditch team I couldn’t even get into that though seeing Snape...”

“Severus Snape doesn’t acknowledge you at all, I do I care deeply for you”

Regulus had his hand against Barty’s face making him look into his eyes, whilst his brother Sirius black had been part of Jame’s pack of bullies who often try and prey upon them mostly been after Severus a lot. Barty wishes he could step in and try and protect Severus though he wonders how that will look to others, Regulus planted and kiss on his lips and that was enough to make Barty feel guilty. Regulus soon back away and headed away, though Barty followed in a flurry he didn’t want anyone to see how red in the face he was as Regulus shot him a smirk he wanted more. They headed back to their dormitory room, as soon they got in there and closed the door Regulus wanted to smother Barty with more kisses though it was the sudden clearing of a throat that had pause the two against the door.  
Regulus turned to see Severus standing there, Barty peered around and was surprised. 

“I see you clearly had someone already yet you like the idea of being passed around. All those glances and touches what was that mean?”

Regulus let Barty go and went over to the other boy and stood there he was taller than Snape and very much like his do good brother Sirius. 

“Confused of the fact he wants more attention to himself”

Barty remained exposed by the door yet he cowardly inch his way over to his bed. Seeing Regulus and Snape together in the midst of a budding argument over him, left him feeling a mixture of emotions. True he loved Regulus but he often found that Regulus would occasionally flirt away with the female whilst Barty had tried but he felt nothing but constant pull towards his own kind. Severus was often alone and he never seem to have any concept of feelings for the opposite sex yet he did see the look he has whenever Lily came by it was until James would whisk her away from him that left the boy feeling hurt.

“Barty.... do you think I’m neglecting what we have?”

Barty took in a sharp breath and look down at his feet Regulus moved over to the bed side and stood there.

“No... it’s just I seen you with others, I’m clearly jealous though I been trying to reach out to Snape for friendship”

Snape stood there as he felt slight twinge in his heart, Regulus didn’t know whether Barty was lying or being sincere to him. At least no one else had come back to their dorm room it was only them.

“Is it more than that? Look at me; we can’t exactly be totally out in the open expressing ourselves without people getting suspicious bad enough that you’re now wanting to attach yourself to him”

Regulus gestured at Snape who huffed, he wasn’t impressed yet he couldn’t help but see something in Barty’s look as Regulus crammed himself onto what was left of the bed and pulled the blonde into his arms. Barty held Regulus tightly as he could though he looks over his shoulder at Snape who look at him before he turned away.

“I know we can’t, it doesn’t help that I feel like how he feels all the time. I do have feelings...”

“You have feelings for Severus......”

“I feel like how he feels he had someone he cared about and they left him.... It makes me feel like I want to replace that”

Regulus let Barty go and got up Snape didn’t leave the room, some reason his legs felt like concrete he was standing there feeling up rise of hatred yet it wasn’t that. Regulus wanted to get physical and hurt Severus in front of Barty to teach him a lesson yet much to Barty’s surprise that didn’t happen.

“How dare you talk about that out loud”

Severus fists balled up tight as he was feeling like a fight with the blonde though Regulus stood between him and Barty.  
“I guess there is one way to settle this” Regulus was going to reach for his wand though Barty jumped up from his bed with his wand ready Snape had his wand already to go yet he notice he was out numbered.

“Stop this, please Regulus or else....”

Barty had his wand pointing at him he couldn’t believe he was willing to make a threat yet the sudden bout of magic came from Severus wand send Regulus into the corner and crashing into the table collapsing under his weight. Barty gasped then fired a spell at Snape yet Snape deflected it.  
“Barty step aside I shall finish this off” Regulus got up as he attempted another shot the noise was clearly going to draw unwanted attention as Severus was caught off guard Barty spell he managed to deflect yet Regulus spell had thrown him into the canopy of a bed cause a louder crash. Barty stood in shock as Regulus grabbed him and pulled him away. Snape laid there in the debris it was only there breathing that cut the silence as Regulus notice no one has had come into the room to see what happened.

“We have to do something....”

Barty fled Regulus grip and ran over to where Snape laid he knelt down and picked Snape head up in his hands and checked him to see if he was alright. Snape eyes fluttered and he was staring into Barty’s face which was slight blurred. Regulus felt guilt he had to come up with some reason as to why they hurt Severus he feared if Tom Riddle had come in to see this they be all up for questioning. 

“I’m sorry, so sorry I didn’t want this to happen”

Barty pleas as Regulus had come over and then they helped Snape up and brought him over to a bed lay down. After a quick spell and mend the broken bed was as it was before it was crushed. Barty didn’t know what else to do yet Regulus checked Snape over luckily minor bump to the head was all there was. Severus felt woozy yet his hand soon rested against Barty’s cheek, Regulus wanted to pull the hand away yet he watched as Barty allowed the touch as he wanted it to happen. 

“ I think we should get him to the infirmary, we need to come up with a reason Barty”

“We don’t have to.... we need to keep this a secret besides....”

Regulus watched as Barty planted a kiss on Snapes forehead, and then Snape sat up a little staring at him intently. What happened next was what left Regulus stunned Severus kissed Barty which caused him to grit his teeth he wanted to pull Barty away yet he felt opposite them being all young teens the desire for being intimate with someone was there no matter how much they suppressed it. Barty was taken aback by the kiss and he could feel Regulus standing there feeling betrayed though the bed sunk a little more as Regulus sat down.

Barty was enjoying this kiss too much and was Severus delusional to realise what he was doing yet Barty pulled away and saw Regulus grab Snape’s face and kissed him. Regulus had to see or feel what Barty feels and he soon could tell that Snape desires that he suppressed down so long had been ignited into this moment. 

“I understand now....what you see and feel”

Regulus saw the stunned look on his lovers face as Snape was flushed in the face he didn’t realise he was so vulnerable to these two. He wished he had lily there yet he was soon wedge between Barty and Regulus who were not fighting over anything other than himself. Severus could have shoved one of them away and make a break for it but his head throbbed which Regulus notices though he was too busy finding a spot for him to kiss. Barty was behind Snape and his hands clearly finding opening for his hands to graze against is chest, his shirt been untucked and Snape didn’t care. Why they weren’t in a frantic mood to get him some medical help though the sensation he was feeling it override his throbbing headache. Regulus lips were all over his oddly enough Barty was left with feeling around though he could feel nibble fingers undoing his shirt and soon enough that was pulled off him. Barty was now delighted to plant his lips on Snape’s bare shoulders though he really wanted to be in front though Regulus wasn’t budging.

“Regulus.....”

“Barty....”

Regulus soon moved off Snape’s mouth and he dive onto Barty’s which sent Severus tittering off the small bed. Severus got up as Barty was soon under Regulus body, it was from there Severus knew Barty wasn’t that into him Snape moved over to another bed though he should leave the room his head was still hurting and his shirt which he collected off the floor and put it back on. Severus wanted to curl up in bed though the scene before him was erotic Regulus and Barty were clearly going to be very intimate, clothes were being tossed aside and soon the moans and the cries escape Barty’s lips though Severus couldn’t help but feel turned on. Seeing Regulus naked back and Barty’s legs drape over his shoulders left Snape grabbing into his own pants and feeling himself. Snape bit his lip he stroke himself yet Regulus and Barty was really taking a huge risk so far no one else had come in at all. 

Barty was panting which was pleasuring to Regulus to hear as he continued to fuck him “Regulus.....” Barty cried Snape now wishing he was the one doing Barty.  
It wasn’t long before Severus had came feeling the warm seed all over his fingers he sat there his eyes were partially closed he felt such overwhelming feelings though as Regulus had finished up Barty laid there feeling in thralled it was such a scene Regulus now is happy to experience it minis the fact that Snape was in the room. He looked over and his eyes widen to see Snape with his cock in hand and still shirtless. Barty sat up and was just as surprised though Snape was blushing red at what had happened.

“Stop looking at me....” 

he cringed as he proceeded to fix himself up. Regulus got up and grabbed his clothes as Barty wanted to get up and head over to Snape yet Regulus threw his clothes at his lover.

“We better get dressed and go get cleaned up before things get worse”

Barty just followed Regulus black orders as Snape sat there watching the pair of them. After that eventful moment things had changed and oddly enough Regulus Black and Barty Crouch had both flirted and fawned over Severus Snape. It was over the period of time that things had changed dramatically whilst Regulus had sadly passed away, and Barty was driven into insanity becoming more devoted death eater, Severus had the pull of getting away from Voldemort and his council of followers. The moment that Severus had confronted Barty Crouch Jnr again he was cocky though he seemed no longer the same boy he had feelings for. After Harry and everyone else left the room that left Snape alone with Barty “Remember the days when we were close” Barty would muttered though Snape didn’t show any reaction besides jabbing his wand into his once friends cheek.


End file.
